To improve the area of application of compact low cost communication devices, such as the mentioned battery-driven DECT compatible devices, it is necessary for the user or application engineer to be able to program the processor in such device. However, this normally requires downloading of an application specific program code written in a machine code specific for the type of processor in the communication device. Thus, normally this requires a high level programming language to machine code complier specific for the processor in question. This is expensive and limits the versatility of such devices. This means that in practice such low cost devices are locked with respect to their functionality.